Karen Jarrett
Karen Jarrett '''(aka '''Karen Angle) is a recurring villainess on TNA's Impact Wrestling program. She has been an on-and-off member of the TNA roster since 2007. She is the real life ex-wife of Kurt Angle and is currently married to Jeff Jarrett. Karen first appeared in TNA in 2007, back when she was married to Kurt Angle, and portrayed a babyface character who was tired of Kurt's behavior. However, at the Hard Justice PPV, Karen revealed her true colors and helped her husband defeat Samoa Joe in a match for all of TNA's titles, beginning Karen's first run as a villainess. Karen's villainous acts included falsely claiming that Sting abused her, and constantly flirting with AJ Styles, though it was accusations of a relationship with Styles in 2008 that led to Karen's face turn, when Kurt began continuously berating her. Karen left TNA in October 2008. After over two years, Karen returned to TNA in early 2011, doing so as a villainess for the second time in her career. In her role, Karen's real-life divorce from Kurt and marriage to Jeff Jarrett was used in a feud between the two, which Karen became heavily involved in for months. She even made her official in-ring debut at Sacrifice, teaming with her husband in a losing effort to Kurt and Chyna. On September 1, 2011, Karen was named the new Vice President of the Knockouts Division, much to the extreme dismay of Traci Brooks, a one-time former Knockout Law who vied for the position. Karen hired Traci as her assistant, but in her role as a villainous authority figure, she was verbally abusive to her and most of the Knockouts, especially Velvet Sky and except for Madison Rayne, who constantly sucked up to Karen. After Velvet captured the Knockouts Championship at Bound For Glory, Karen enlisted the returning Gail Kim to take her down, which she did at Turning Point. Both Karen and Jeff were fired by Sting on December 15, 2011. The Jarretts returned to TNA on a live episode of Impact Wrestling that aired on June 24, 2015, doing so as babyfaces. For Karen, this was her first run as a heroic character in almost seven years. However, on the August 26 episode of Impact Wrestling, Karen became a villainess once again when she confessed to orchestrating the attacks on General Manager Bully Ray (which resulted in her husband, who owns Global Force Wrestling, being put in charge) and Drew Galloway (which took him out of the King of the Mountain Championship match that was won by GFW's PJ Black). Regarding a motive, the evil Karen claimed that she did it for Jeff and GFW, while claiming that sometimes "it takes one spark to start an inferno." After Karen's heel turn, Jeff attacked Drew Galloway and brought out the GFW roster to take out Galloway and other TNA stars. Personality Karen has been portrayed as a femme fatale and a manipulator in her early villainous role, while her latest stints have her as a power mad authority figure. Karen's heel gimmick is mostly similar to that of Vickie Guerrero in WWE. Gallery Evil Karen Jarrett 2015.png Category:Female Category:Wrestlers Category:Spouses Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Non-Action Category:Femme Fatale Category:Power Hungry Category:In Love